


[AU] 밤의 태양 / 세계관

by fanfictioning



Series: [AU] 밤의 태양 [1]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 11:38:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13340481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictioning/pseuds/fanfictioning
Summary: [AU] 밤의 태양 / 세계관





	1. 고유명사 정리

아라고스Aragos : 제국Empire

아하라푼자르Ajaraphunzar : 아라고스Aragos제국의 수도

에라메아Erameja : 아라고스Aragos제국의 신神


	2. [AU] 밤의 태양 / 캐릭터 (사진 없음)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU] 밤의 태양 / 캐릭터 (사진 없음)

* 산의 사람

훈Hun (박지훈)

 

* 도시의 사람

에드워드Edward (라이관린) : 아라고스Aragos제국의 제2왕세자

메튜Matthew (황민현) : 아라고스Aragos제국의 제1왕세자

데이비드David (이대휘) : 호위무사. 에드워드의 놀이담당겸직.

블레이크Blake (배진영) : 호위무사. 에드워드의 놀이담당겸직.

다니엘Daniel (강다니엘)

세바스찬Sebastian (옹성우)

키에란Kieran (김재환) : 궁중 의사이자, 학자.


	3. 산의 그림자

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 산의 그림자

# 1

 

 

 

***

산을 탐하는 자에게

산은 물었다,

무엇을 원하는가?

 

\- 모든 것을.

 

산은 고개를 저었다.

그대는 가질 수 없다.

 

\- 왜인가? 나는 내가 원하는 모든 것을 취해왔다. 어떻게 해야 가질 수 있는가?

 

산은 대답했다.

왜와 어떻게를 묻는 자는, 이미.

 

 

알 수 없다.

 

***

 

 

 

 

 

***

 

풀이 바람에 따라,

눕는다.

하늘은, 해를 맞이할 준비를 하고.

나무를 타는 작은 동물들은,

하나

둘씩

보금자리에서 일어나. 숨겨둔 먹거리를 확인한다.

그 다음으로, 작은 네발짐승들과.

곰.

그마저 움직이기 시작하면, 알 수 있다.

봄.

봄이 오고, 긴

겨울이

끝나간다.

바람에서 느낄 수 있다.

봄.

봄이 왔다.

 

 

 

***

곰보다도 늦게 일어나는 인간은 산에 있을 자격이 없다.

오랜만에 옛날 꿈을 꾼 모양이다, 일어날 때부터.

예전 얘기가 머리 속에 있으니.

자리에서 일어나 가만히,

공간을 느껴보았다.

시간이,

잠시 멈추고.

다시 돌아가는 것을 확인한 다음에야, 일어나서.

구석까지 침투한 햇빛을 보았다.

따스하다.

내음도 봄이,

가득하다.

오늘은 나물을 좀 캐볼까.

봄이니까.

 

 

 

 

 

***

산에 사는 인간은 여러 종류가 있겠지만,

그 이유가 무엇이든지. 산은 거부하지 않는다.

살아남을 수만 있다면, 누구든지. 올 수 있다.

그 이유때문일지도 모른다.

도시에 자리를 잡지 않고 산으로 오는 것은.

도시가 어떤 곳이더라, 잠시 기억을 되짚어보았으나.

그저 빈 기억만이 있을뿐이다.

오래됐군.

가만히 멈추어본다.

그리고,

다시 겨우내 먹거리를 보관해왔던 저장고로 발을 옮겼다.

배 속에 무엇이 들어가면,

머리가 비워지겠지.

아직 봄의 소식을 듣지 못한 눈이,

여기저기 자신의 마지막을 즐기고 있다.

 

 

 

 

***

[오랜만이구마이.]

계절마다 이 곳을 들리는 장사할아버지와 만났다.

도시와는 떨어져 살지만, 도시에서 나오는 것들은 유용하다.

산에서 나온 약초, 동물가죽이나 동물뼈-장식품으로 수공된다- 등을 건내주었다.

돈은

아무 쓸모가 없다, 산에서.

있는 것은,

물물교환.

태초부터 있어왔던 방식이고, 아마

도시가 멸망한 뒤에도. 계속,

있을 것이다.

[그러고보니, 그 소식들었나-]

할아버지의 이야기가 시작된다.

평소같으면 도시의 소식이 궁금해서라도 주의기울였겠지만,

봄의 유혹인지. 들판의 새들과 하늘거리는 나비, 찬찬히 춤을 추는.

나무들의 춤사위에 시선을 빼앗겨버렸다.

아름답다.

자연은.

잔인하다.

산은.

그러기에, 더더욱

아름답다.

 

 

 

***

이야기를 마쳤는지, 할아버지가 떠나가고.

나는 다시 산으로 올라가서 잘 곳의 여기저기를 정리하고,

잘 준비를 했다.

산은 아침이 일찍오고, 밤도

빠르게.

어느새, 어두워진다.

산의 리듬에 몸을 맞춘 인간은, 알게 된다.

태초부터의 고동이, 자신의 심장의 박동이면.

인간은, 사람이기보다. 더,

동물에 가깝다는 것을.

그런 생각을 마치기도 전에, 깊이

잠은 나를 찾아왔고.

나는 꿈이 없는 검은 잠에

빠져들었다.

내일도,

비슷한 나날들이

올

것

...

..

.

 

 

 

 

악마는,

 

 

장난을 좋아한다.

 

 

 

 

 

 

# 2

 

 

***

꿈을 꾸었을까, 기억이

나지않는다.

가끔씩 다른 곳으로부터 소식이 찾아오기도 한다. 꿈을 통해,

마음이 열려있으면 받아들일 수 있다. 아니면,

그저 무시하거나.

인간은,

그렇다.

일어나서, 잠시 공간을 느끼고.

시간이,

멈추고.

다시 되돌아오는 것을 확인한 뒤.

자리에서 일어났다.

오늘도,

봄이군.

 

 

 

 

***

봄을 막 맞이한 동물들도,

어덜떠름.

그들보다 더욱 더, 세심해야만 그들을 찾을 수 있고.

더,

조심해야만 그들이 나의 곁으로 온다.

예전에 그들이 걷던 길들을, 아직까지 놀고있는 눈들 사이로.

걸어갔다.

그랬던가보다, 눈이.

덮어져있어서. 못 보았을지도,

작년 겨울에 들어가기 전에는 없었던. 색깔의 표식들을.

불찰이었다.

아마, 봄의

유혹이 내 마음에 술을 탄듯.

방심한 것이 분명하다, 인간이니까.

아직,

동물이 완전히 되지 못한 거지.

이런 생각을 나중에야 하고, 그 때는.

봄의 첫 동물을 보았고,

집중해서.

오늘의 첫 사냥감이 되도록.

그렇게,

집중은.

화를 부른다.

하나에 집중하면서,

주위를

살피지 않는다면.

 

 

 

 

***

첫 번째 화살을 시위에 두고,

겨냥한다.

그리고,

움칫.

알아채고 산을 타고 뛰어간다.

이런,

기척을 느꼈나.

아직, 나도.

겨울잠에서 못 벗어났나보군. 이런,

생각을 하던차에.

핑.

하고, 내 옆에 나무둥치에 박혔고.

날아와서,

화살이.

잠시,

생각하다. 깨달았다.

첫 사냥감이 느낀 것은, 나의 기척이 아닌.

다른 이들.

방심.

 

 

 

 

 

산에,

인간들이 들어왔다.

 

 

 

 

***

인간은,

알 수 없다.

동물들은,

이해는 못하지만.

규칙을 지키면, 서로를.

내버려둔다.

인간은,

규칙을 만들고, 또

부수어버리는 존재.

자연에서 태어난,

반자연적인 생물.

그래서일까, 산에서 살았다.

꽤나

오랫동안.

그래서, 산에 리듬에 익숙해져있던 나는.

당황했던 것이다. 아마,

그렇게 생각한다.

핑.

화살이 내 옆을 스쳐간다.

핑.

또하나.

핑.

아마, 나를.

첫 사냥감으로 보고 있는건가.

오랫동안 사냥꾼의 위치에있다가,

사냥감으로 다루어지는 느낌은 좋지 않다. 하지만, 우선.

핑.

도망가야겠지, 하지만.

꽤나 뛰어오면서 느꼈다. 이 땅의 움직임은,

말의 무리들이고.

아무리 산사람이지만,

말을 이길 수는 없다.

그러면,

숨는 수밖에.

 

 

 

***

아직, 봄의 소식을 듣지 못한 땅언저리를 가볍게 파고.

낙엽과 풀숲, 나뭇가지와 눈을 위에 덮었다.

말의 발굽소리가 더더욱 가까워지고. 나는,

집중을 풀고.

땅과,

나무가 되었다.

말굽소리가 근처까지 왔고,

말소리가 들린다.

인간들의.

 

 

 

 

***

꽤나

오랫만에 들어보는 소리다.

장사할아버지만 들었으니까, 몇 년동안은.

몇 십년이었나, 기억이.

나지 않는다. 산은,

기억하지 않으니까.

오고, 가는 것들.

오고, 갈 뿐이다.

모든 것이.

그렇게.

목소리가 내 머리 속에서, 말이 되고. 또,

생각으로 변한다.

이런,

장사할아버지는 익숙해져있지만.

이렇게, 많은.

새로운 인간들의 목소리는.

힘들군.

인간이 되어버릴지도, 생각을.

버리고, 다시

나무가 되었다.

두런두런 거리다가, 잠시 후.

말소리와 말발굽소리가 다시 떠나가고,

나는 다시

공간을,

느끼고.

시간이 멈춘 것을 확인하고, 또

되돌아오는 것을 안 후에야,

땅에서 나왔다.

나뭇가지와, 낙엽, 젖은 눈이 내 주위로 쏟아진다.

아아, 춥군.

아직도 땅은 굳어있다.

몸을 이리저리 돌려본다, 오늘은.

운수가 좋지 않군, 사냥감도 놓치고.

사냥감이 되어버리고, 또.

새로운 인간들이 산에

...

잠시만,

나무와 하늘, 땅과 낙엽이 내 눈에 들어오고, 또.

있다.

인간이

한 명.

 

 

 

***

어떻게 된거지.

분명히, 떠나간 걸 느꼈는데. 인간의

기척을 구분하는 건 알고 있다고 생각했는데, 내가

촉이 흐려졌나. 아니, 능숙하다. 이 인간,

주위에 스며드는 것이. 마치, 오랫동안 산에 있었던 것 마냥.

하지만,

지금은 문제다.

나는 그렇게 오랜만에, 장사할아버지가 아닌.

인간을

만났다.

그리고,

모든 것은

어긋났다.

악마의 톱니바퀴는 키킥, 하고

돌아가기 시작했다.

 

 

 

 

# 3

 

***

하얗군.

처음의 느낌은 그렇다. 내 생각이, 잘못되었나.

말에서 내려온 한 소년, 청년? 알 수 없다. 인간은.

알 수 없어.

눈빛이, 아주 검고. 깊다.

이목구비가 또렷하고, 마치 있는 듯.

기품이, 품위가.

이런, 오랫동안 쓰지 않던.

단어들이 다시 머리 속에서 새어나온다.

인간이,

도시가,

문화가,

문명이.

다시, 산에 사는 동물에게.

찾아온다.

이렇기 때문에,

만나고 싶지 않았던 거야.

다른 인간은.

동물은 쉽다,

사냥하던지, 피하든지.

먹던지, 먹히든지.

친구나, 적이 되는 경우는 없다.

나는 동물이 아니고, 그들이 나는 아니니까. 하지만,

인간은.

알 수 없다. 나를,

알 수 없기에. 그렇기에,

피해야한다.

도망...

[뭐야, 사슴이 아니었잖아.]

그렇게,

가볍게, 가뿐하게, 그는 들어왔다.

내 마음 속으로, 그리고. 아주

오랫동안

나가지 않을 것이다.

악마의 톱니바퀴는 또, 키킥,

돌아갔다.

 

 

 

***

다가온다.

나는 한 발 물러선다.

또,

다가온다.

다시 한 발.

한 발,

한 발.

이건, 의미없군.

[어디 사람인가? 사슴이 어디 갔는지 보았나?]

말투가, 어투가 머리 속으로 들어오고. 생각이 나온다.

도시 사람이다.

어투는, 그리고.

도시 쪽에서도, 상류층. 그 정도,

그 아래 사람들이 쓰는 말투는 아니군.

내가 잊어버렸다고 생각했던, 옛날의 지식들이 다시 돌아오고.

나는 혀를 찼다.

산에서, 다시 도시로.

돌아오는 건 순식간이지, 인간.

빨리, 도망쳐야겠다. 더 이상,

있었다간.

[왜 말을 못하는지? 아예 모르는 건가? 아, 배가 고픈지도.]

대단한 것을 깨달았다는 듯, 옷 춤에서 무언가를 꺼내더니 나에게 건낸다.

말린 고기,

사냥 중에 유용하지.

이 틈을 타서 다시 보니, 말의 안장이나, 말의 종.

그가 입고 있는 옷과, 활, 화살, 염색된 기장과 장화 등. 아주,

고급의 물품들이다.

상류층, 도시사람. 그리고...

나를 바라보는 눈빛이, 그렇게 다시.

나를 속박하는 듯, 구속하려하고. 나는, 매우 두려웠고. 또,

봄처럼,

유혹당했다.

위험하다.

위험.

[자, 먹어. 꽤나 맛있다고, 이렇게 보여도.]

위험.

위험.

도망...

[자.]

마치 곰을 앞에 둔 마냥, 나는

순순히

말린고기를 건내받았고.

입에 넣었을때, 그 맛은. 그렇게, 나에게

도시를 되돌려왔다.

 

 

 

 

제길.

 

***

[자, 이제 먹었으니까. 말을 해보라고. 심심하다.]

...그건 사실이긴 하지, 먹었으니.

내 목소리가 나오나?

산에 살면, 말을 할 이유가 없다. 산도,

요구하지 않고, 계속 말하는 것. 생각하는 것, 산은.

너그럽고, 또 잔인하다. 인간만큼은 아니지만.

목소리,

목

소리

말

말...

[맛있군.]

오.

할 수 있군. 나도,

놀랍다.

[뭐야, 꽤나 좋은 목소리잖아.]

...칭찬인가.

알 수 없다, 인간들의 규칙은.

[여기서 뭐하는지? 여기는 사냥구역인데, 어떻게 들어왔는지? 혹시... 침입자인가?]

...무슨 소리인지.

[산이다.]

[에?]

[산이다, 여기는.]

[어, 그래. 알고 있어, 그래서 사냥을 왔고. 그래서 사슴을 쫓다가... 여기 왜 있는지?]

무슨 소리인지.

산은,

거부하지 않는다, 또한.

잡지도 않고.

[산은, 열려있다.]

알쏭달쏭한 얼굴을 하고, 다시 나에게 묻는다.

[그런가보지, 그래서 온 거야? 하지만 여긴 위험하니까, 앞으로 들어오면 안돼.]

...도대체 아까부터, 무슨...

[산은...]

열려있다. 라는, 말을. 끝내기전에,

아차.

집중하고 있었군,

인간에게.

인간을 만날 때의 규칙을 떠올리다가, 잊고 있었다.

산의 숨소리를.

말발굽소리가 이미, 너무.

가까워.

이건,

놓쳤다.

동물에서 인간,에서 사람으로 돌아갔다가, 다시, 인간에서 동물로...

이미,

늦었어.

수많은 이들이 말을 타고 되돌아왔고,

나는.

아주 오랜만에,

욕을 하게되었다.

 

 

 

 

좆됐군.

 

 

***

이리저리, 나를 둘러싸고 둥굴둥굴. 말들이 푸르럭 거리고, 사냥개들이

시끄럽군.

그러고 보니, 개들도 있었나.

이런이런, 전혀. 나도 아직, 겨울잠 중이었나.

잡아먹히지 않는 걸 다행으로 여겨야하나, 미숙하다.

오늘은, 운수가 좋지...

[어어이~ 다시 왔네. 급하게도 가더니. 세바스찬Sebastian]

[에드워드Edward, 가만히 그 괴한에게서 떨어져. 내가 겨누고 있으니까.]

괴한...?

아,

나로군.

그러면, 이 소년의 이름은 에드워드Edward. 말 위에서 활로 나를 겨누는 사람은 세바스찬Sebastian이군.

이름.

아, 그래.

이름이 있었군.

사람은,

이름이 있지.

도시, 도시의 풍습을 다시 깨닫는다.

알고 있었군, 이름이란거.

이상하지, 혼자 있으면. 그런거,

쓸모없거든.

[아냐아냐, 이상한 사람은 아니야. 봐, 말린고기도 맛있다고 했어.]

...하나 받아먹은 것이 이런 화를 불러왔나, 오랜만에 갓 훈제된 고기에 집중하고 있어서.

다른 사람들이 오는 것조차 알지 못하다니.

[왜 글케 처음 본 사람을 믿어요.] / [그건, 동감.]

[데이비드David, 블레이크Blake. 너무한걸, 그래도 사람 보는 눈은 있다고.]

[전혀 믿겨지지 않는군, 지금 상황을 보면. 어차피 내 불찰이긴 하지만.]

꽤나 튼튼하게 생긴 사람이 마지막으로 말을 더한다.

[다니엘Daniel, 너무하잖아. 너가 말하면 사실처럼 느껴진다고. 믿음이 가는 목소리야. 차분해빠져갔곤.]

데이비드David, 블레이크Blake, 다니엘Daniel.

머리가 핑핑 도는 듯하다. 너무...

많아.

인간이,

많다.

갑갑한걸,

말의 푸르럭거리는 소리와, 사냥개의 짖는소리, 인간들의 목소리. 모두가,

모두.

시끄러워.

시끄

러워.

[어, 이봐 괜찮아? 오해가 있는 것 같은데, 괜찮아. 내가 활시위를 내리라고 말할게...]

순간에,

순간.

순

간

이

다

화살이

온다

그리고,

나는

피했다

아

니

막

았다

...

?

.

!

그렇군.

나에게 오는 화살이 아니었어,

내 앞의 소년에게 오는 괘적이었군. 그렇다면,

왜

내가

대신

맞은거지.

놀란 얼굴이, 그의. 내 눈에 비추어지고,

주변에 옹기종기 모여있던 사람들도 잠시,

조용해졌다.

다그닥,

다그닥다그닥.

말발굽소리, 오늘

정말 많이 듣는군.

 

 

 

 

***

[이런이런, 잘 겨냥한다고 했는데. 뭐, 결과적으로는 다행인가.]

마지막에서야 도착한, 아주.

높고 맑은 목소리. 마지막,

인간인가.

하아.

등, 뒷등에 맞은 것 같군. 폐까지는 도달,

쿨럭.

하지 않았으면 좋겠는데.

[이봐, 이봐. 괜찮아?]

괜찮을리가...꽤나.

깊숙히 박혔군.

주변에서 웅성거리다가, 말에서 내려 나에게 온다.

다가오지

마.

저리

가.

몸이 다치고, 마음이 돌아간다.

땅에서 나무, 하늘에서 해. 어느새, 해가 저렇게

높이.

나를 보면서,

웃고있나.

키킥.

비웃고 있는지도, 산은. 어느때와 다름없이,

침묵을 지킨다.

[맞아버렸다고, 겨냥은 잘 한 것같은데. 다행인지, 어쩐지.]

[메튜Matthew! 그렇게 멀리서 쏠 필요는 없었잖아. 여기 상황을 알지도 못하고.]

[아니아니, 처음에 겨냥할때는 사슴인 줄 알았는데. 활시위에서 활이 떠나가고서야 깨달았거든.

사슴을 두고 그렇게 몰려있을 필요는 없는데... 그 때는 이미 아차, 놔버렸다구.]

메튜Matthew, 메튜Matthew. 라.

별로 맘에 드는 이름은 아니군, 이름.

이름이라.

 

 

내

이름이

뭐였더라.

 

 

아아,

아프군.

아,

아픈가.

그래,

화살이

맞은거.

겨울잠도 아직,

안 깬 것 같은데,

봄의 처음

사냥감은

나였군

나

였어.

...

..

.

 

 

 

 

 

***

 

\- 나는 너를 취하겠다. 내 모든 것을 잃는다해도.

 

 

산은 측은하게 웃었다.

그러기에, 그대는 알지 못하는 것이다.

너도, 나도 다.

누구의 것도 아니기에. 그대는, 취할수도

잃을 수도

 

 

없다.

 

****


	4. 오래된 이름

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 오래된 이름

#4

 

 

 

***

두려워.

 

\- 왜 두려운가?

 

나. 혼자야.

 

\- 그것이 진실이다. 그리니까, 두려워할 필요는 없다.

 

두려운데, 어떡해.

 

\- 그러면 두려워해라. 두려움으로 가득채우고. 언젠가, 깨달을 때까지.

 

 

그 두려움이, 너 자신이라는 것을.

 

***

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

***

 

덜컹덜컹.

마차가 움직인다.

시름시름.

곰보다 일찍 일어나지 않는 자는...

네네. 알겠어요.

산이 있을 자격이 없다고. 하아.

당신 말이 맞군요. 봐요.

이렇게, 산을

내려가고 있잖아.

마가 꼈어, 마가.

아, 그런건가.

그렇군.

산주인에게 인사도 드리지 않고 첫 사냥을 해서 그렇군.

그래, 그렇게 생각하자.

진실이든, 아니든. 맘이 편해지니까.

그러니까, 믿는 거지. 인간은,

아무거나.

마음만 편해질 수 있다면, 그러니까...

덜컹.

아야.

몸이 편하지 않군.

 

 

 

 

***

응급처치를 받고, 바로.

헤어질 줄 알았더니, 어라.

그대로 마차에 실려버렸다.

납치인가... 나같은 놈 납치해서 쓸데도 없을텐데.

에드워드Edward라고 했나... 소년은 같이 마차를 타겠다고 아웅다웅거렸는데,

다니엘Daniel이라는 남자가 진중한 눈빛을 한 번 쏴주니 그대로 풀이 죽어서 다른 마차에 탔다.

하.

하하.

오랜만이군, 인간들을.

관찰하는 거, 이름을. 외우는 것도.

다, 생소한 일이야. 얼마나, 되었더라. 이런 것.

풍경이 스쳐지나간다. 슥슥.

인간의 손으로 지은 것은 편리하고, 또. 금방,

사라지지.

이 마차도, 결국 끄는 건 말. 인간은,

신의 손아귀에서 벗어날 수 없다.

[조금만 있으면 도착이다.]

마차 맞은 편에 앉아있는 다니엘Daniel이라는 인간...

나를 보는 눈이 경계하는 듯, 어이어이.

나도 실리고 싶어서 실린 건 아니거든.

하아.

한숨은 맞은 편에서 나왔다.

[왜 사냥터에 있었는지, 어떻게 화살에 맞은 건진 모르겠지만.

최대한 빨리, 치료를 받고 다시 산으로 돌려보내도록 하겠다.

모시는 분 가까이에, 오랫동안. 알지 못하는 자를 두고싶진 않으니.]

어이어이.

나도 가고 싶어서 가는 건 아니거든.

[산사람은, 도시에 오래 있지 않지. 걱정하지 않아도. 돼.]

퉁명스럽게 치고서는, 창가를 다시 바라보았다.

아.

나무와 벌판이 끝나고, 덜컹.

진흙길에서 돌길로.

기어이 오고야 말았다, 다시.

도시로.

 

 

 

인간들,

곁으로.

 

 

 

 

***

도시의 공기는,

역하다.

내음도, 이것저것 뒤섞여버린

알 수 없는. 거기에다가,

수많은

인간들

가장

고약하다.

셀 수 없이, 생각과 말. 감정. 모두,

섞여서 혼돈의 소용돌이를 이룬다.

도시의 거리.

이이.

어지럽군.

[어지러운가? 좀 창문을 열어...]

[아니, 그러지마. 고약하군. 도시는.]

다니엘Daniel이 알 수 없다는 듯, 나를 바라본다.

도시에서 태어나고 자란 이들은, 알 수 없지. 이미,

문화가. 교육이. 그들을,

삼켜버렸으니. 말과 글이 닿기 이전의 인간은.

상상할 수 없을 것.

[어디로 가는가.]

묻듯이, 내뱉듯이 말했다.

[곧 도착이다. 앞에 사람이 많아서 말이 제대로 가지 못하는 것뿐.]

잠시나마 같이 있어본 맞은 편의 사람은, 그래도 가장 가까운 듯 보인다. 산에.

도시에 살고 있지만, 약간이나마 산에서 산다면 산의 툴툴함에 바로 적응할 것 같은.

강한 인간이다, 산은 약한 이에게 잔인하니까. 산이,

좋아하겠군.

[다니엘Daniel이라고 했나.]

[아. 그러고 보니 그쪽의 이름은 모르는군. 어디에서 왔는지도. 어떻게 사냥터에 들어왔는지도. 지금 같이 마차를 타고있는 의도도.]

어이어이.

[사냥터라... 산은, 열려있다. 나는 거기에 오랫동안 있었고. 봄에 첫 사냥을 하는 이들은, 너희들뿐만이 아니라고. 사슴도 제대로 맞추지 못하는 주제에, 인간은 잘도 맞추는군.]

다니엘Daniel이 재미있다는 듯, 고개를 갸우뚱한다.

나도, 오랜만에 대화라는 것을 나누는군.

하. 여전히 인간인가, 오랫동안 동물곁에서 살았지만. 결국, 실패였군.

인간은,

인간일 뿐이다.

[그건 사과하지. 메튜Matthew님은, 많은 것에 능하시지만. 말에서 탄채로 화살을 겨누시는 건, 미숙하시기 때문에.]

미숙...이라.

글쎄.

[애초에 한 소년만 내버려두고 가는 것부터, 미숙하지 않았나.]

[아, 그것도 내 불찰이다. 분명히 뒤따라서 오고계시다고 생각했는데. 그 분은, 예전부터 자신만의 세계가 확실하신 분이라. 모시는 입장에서도... 이건 내가 말했다고는 하지 말고.]

뭐야, 꽤나 넉살이 좋은 걸.

...흐음.

[메튜Matthew, 에드워드Edward. 둘 다 모시는 분인가?]

[그렇다. 오래 전부터, 모셔왔고. 그건... 왜 이름도 밝히지 않는 자에게 이런 얘기를 하고 있는진 모르겠지만.]

아까부터, 이름. 이름.

이름.

무슨 소용이라.

홀로 있을 때는, 쓰임새 없는 것.

둘, 셋이 모였을 때부터야 발생한 것. 이름은,

인간들의 산물이다.

[밝힐 이름은 없다.]

[그럼 계속 불러야되나? 괴한이라고.]

그건 좀.

하아.

과거가 이렇게, 또.

현실에 매이는 군.

[훈Hun이라고 부르면 될거다, 아마.]

[다른 사람의 이름처럼 이야기하는 군. 본명이 아닌가?]

[본명이라. 근본의 이름이 있기나 할까, 인간에게. 그냥 오래 전에 불러온 말의 조각이다. 그렇게만 여겨주면 되겠군.]

꽤나 오랜 대화를 마치고, 다시 창밖을 본다.

점점 도시 중심부로 가는 듯하군.

그런데...

[거의 다 도착한 듯하군.]

[어디지? 여기는.]

[도시의 이름을 묻는 건가? 산에 오랫동안 있었으면 모를 수도 있겠군. 아하라푼자르Ajaraphunzar, 한 번쯤은 들어봤을 듯한데. 새로 수도로 지정된 도시니까.]

흐음, 장사할아버지에게 몇 번 듣기는 한 것 같은데.

...수도?

[수도라니, 무슨.]

[아라고스Aragos제국의 수도이다. 요새 몇 년동안, 이전이 계속되어서. 작년 말에, 모든 작업을 마쳤지.]

흐음.

제국이라. 또,

전쟁이 있었나.

인간은,

변하지 않았군.

여전히.

 

 

 

 

***

 

덜컹덜컹.

마차가 잠시 멈춰있다가, 큰 문으로 들어간다.

[이제 곧 내릴거다. 도착했으니.]

[그래그래. 그러고보니, 다니엘Daniel이라고 했나.]

[그렇다. 훈Hun.]

타인에게서 듣는 이름은, 마치. 과거의 누군가를 찾는 듯한.

전혀, 느껴지지 않는군. 나를 지칭하는 소리의 조각이라고.

나풀나풀, 공간에서 나비처럼 비틀거리다 내 앞에서 폭 떨어진다.

훈Hun

과거의 이름일 뿐이야.

마지막으로 그 이름을 불렸을 때는,

아.

이 눈이 아닌데.

나를 보았던 그 눈은, 옛날의

기억이 비틀비틀, 오다가 쓰러지는 듯.

나에 마음에 떠오르는 건, 가장 최근의.

마주친 눈빛,

[뭐야, 사슴이 아니었잖아.]

[뭐라고?]

이런, 생각이 말이 되어나와버렸군. 아직, 미숙하다.

생각과 말의 경계가.

[아니, 그것이 처음으로 듣는 말이었다. 아주, 오랜만에.]

[그러고보니 에드워드Edward님하고 나누고 있었나, 얘기를. 무슨 이야기였는지.]

[별다른, 건 없었다. 그저, 오랜만에...]

나를 바라보는 눈망울이었을 뿐, 나에게

건내는 말이었을 뿐. 그런데 왜,

느낀 걸까, 위험하다고. 조심

해야한다고, 마치 맹수 앞

에 선 괭이처럼. 나는,

마법에 걸린 듯,

그의 말을

따르는

건지

알

수가 없어.

[에드워드Edward...]

[그렇다. 그 이름이다. 내가 모시는 분, 그리고 이 곳의 세 번째 주인.]

세 번째...

[주인?]

[그렇다, 에드워드Edward님은 아라고스Aragos제국의 제2왕세자. 아하라푼자르Ajaraphunzar의 제3번째 주인이다. 신이 그의 곁에 함께시길, 에라메아Erameja-.]

...

 

이런이런. 이거,

 

 

 

 

 

 

귀찮게 되어버렸는데.

 

 

 

 

***

마차가 멈추고,

다니엘Daniel이 먼저 내려서 기다리고 있던 자들의 경례를 받는다. 나는,

붕대로 급히 싸맨 상처가 벌어지지 않게 조심조심, 구부적거리고 나와서.

눈에 들어온, 아주

높고 넓은 곳.

아아.

그렇군.

[아라고스Aragos 제국의 심장, 아하라푼자르Ajaraphunzar의 궁궐에 온 것을 환영한다. 산에 사는 훈Hun.]

아니아니.

환영이라...

하아.

 

 

 

 

 

 

이상한 곳에 와버렸군.

 

 

 

 

 

***

내 자신이, 두려움이라면. 어떻게 해요?

 

\- 아무것도, 하지 않아도 된다. 아니, 할 수 없을 것이다. 너 자신이 '그것'이니. 받아들일 것이다, '그것'과 너는 다른 것이 아님을.

 

받아들이지 못하면?

 

 

 

\- 계속, 두려워하겠지.

 

***


	5. 피와 먹 Ink and Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 피와 먹 Ink and Blood

# 4.5

 

 

 

***

주시오. 우리에게, 새길 수 있는 것.

 

\- 돌에 새기면 충분하지 않는가.

 

더 가볍고, 보관하기 용이한 것. 우리가 죽어도, 남길 수 있는 것.

 

\- 그러면 그대들에게 먹Ink을 주겠다. 대신, 주어라. 그대들의 피Blood를.

 

***

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

***

짜릉짜릉.

천장에 매달린 풍경이 흔들거린다.

짜릉짜릉.

바람에, 따라서. 흔들

흔들.

하아.

[다행히 급소는 건드리지 않았군요. 화살촉은 그대로여서, 혈관에 들어가지는 않았습니다.]

흐음.

[큰 화살촉은 제거했으니, 약을 바르고 상처가 번지지 않도록. 앞으로 지켜봐야겠습니다.]

흐으음.

[언제까지?]

[네?]

[언제까지?]

[그건... 예. 글쎄요. 한 달정도는...]

무슨, 소리인지.

[그냥 가겠네. 고마웠고.]

[아니요. 안정을 취해야...]

다니엘Daniel에게 끌려가듯 온 곳은, 궁궐의 한 방. 기다리고 있었다, 아마도. 의사인가.

이름. 이라.

[이름이 뭐지?]

[네? 이름이요? 제 이름말입니까.]

[그래.]

불러야겠지. 인간들이니까.

이 늑대, 저 참새. 이러는 것도 아니니.

[전, 키에란Kieran이라고 합니다.]

[의사인가?]

[예, 그리고... 부끄럽지만 약간의 학식도 쌓고 있습니다.]

학자라...

글쟁이로군.

[그런가, 알겠다. 그럼.]

[아, 저 잠시만요.]

뭐야,

[충분히 쉬었고, 고맙다는 말은 했으니. 볼 일은 없는 것 같은데.]

[저... 보았습니다. 치료할 때, 등에 새긴 문자.]

...

이건,

뭐지.

[무엇을?]

[그 문자는... 제가 아는 것이 맞다면. 지금은 사라진...]

이거, 흥미롭군.

아직 남아있었어.

고대의 문자를 아는 자가.

[학식을 쌓았다고 했나, 글쟁이.]

[키에란Kieran입니다.]

이름, 이름.

하아.

귀찮군, 인간들.

[그래, 키에란Kieran. 에란키 란키에 란에키. 그게 그거지. 하여간, 글을 읽을 줄 아는가.]

[네, 그래서 알아보았습니다. 그 문자가 맞다면, 귀한 분을 뵙습니다.]

...글쟁이는,

귀찮군.

[글을 읽을 줄 안다면, 말에도 능하겠군.]

[네, 그래서... 헉.]

가까이 다가가서 그의 눈을 관찰한다.

먹음직,

스럽군.

[그러다면, 말을 해야할 것과 하지 말아야 할 것. 구분해야하지 않나. 과거의 것을 탐하는 자여.]

스륵스륵.

눈을 피할 줄 알았더니, 어라.

다시 똑바로 눈을 마주바라본다. 흐음.

아주 겁쟁이는 아니군, 글쟁이 주제에.

[그럼 제가 생각하는 분이 맞으신건가요.]

아아,

귀찮은 눈이다. 선하지도, 악하지도 않은. 그저,

지식만을 탐하는 자. 아주

질이 나쁜 욕망이지.

[맘대로 생각해. 난 간다.]

나 가야지, 나가야지. 나가 야지. 나갸아,

지.

[한 달은 계셔야 할 겁니다. 최소한.]

...

[입을 열때와 다물 때를 구분하면 좋겠는데.]

[제 명령은 아닙니다. 에드워드Edward님께, 이미 보고드렸습니다.]

아주,

간악하구만. 글쟁이.

다니엘Daniel에게 들었나, 내가 구속당하고 있는 인간을.

[그럼 잘 부탁한다고 말씀하시더군요, 한 달동안. 최소한.]

최소한, 에 뜸을 들이는 것부터.

[재수없어, 너.]

[감사합니다.]

능글맞군, 글쟁이.

[그래서 말인데요, 제가 치료해드린 것도 있고. 사례를 받고 싶어요.]

...아아.

[귀찮아, 어디서 사례투정이야.]

[예전 기록에 따르면 반드시 뒤따라야한다고 적혀있었습니다. 옛 예의에 따라.]

그런 거, 다

[구라야 구라. 책 따위는 믿을게 안 되지. 글자는 인간의 구토물일뿐. 그 안에 진실은 실종되었다.]

[그래도, 이 곳에 손님으로 오셨습니다만. 손님으로서의 예절도 있지 않습니까. 그래서, 좀. 도와주셨으면 합니다.]

뭐야, 너.

아까부터 너 말만 하고 있구나, 아예

다른 사람 말을 안 듣는 타입이냐.

[제국의 궁궐에는, 정복된 나라의 세계 각지에서 모아온 물품들이 있습니다. 하지만, 그것을 잘 아는 사람이 드물어서 분류는 커녕, 기록조차 제대로 하지 못하고 있어서요. 그러니까, 그것을 좀 도와...]

[내가 왜? 뭐하러? 난 다시 돌아갈거다. 산으로.]

간다.

 

 

 

 

***

[에이~]

문을 열고,

들어왔다.

에드워드 Edward.

[일어났네, 치료는 잘 받았어?]

으윽.

[그렇다.]

그 눈으로 보지마. 부르지마,

[훈Hun이라고? 다니엘Daniel에게 들었어.]

이름.

이름.

공기의 진동이, 귀에 들어와 머리에서 심장으로 들어간다.

이름.

이름.

이름은

구속이다.

언령은,

지독한 것.

악랄한 것.

그렇게, 인간은.

세상을 기록하고, 굴복시켰고,

정복했다.

이름이 사라진 산에서, 살았으나. 그렇게 오랫동안, 이렇게.

찰나의 목소리 만으로, 너의 눈빛만으로. 나는, 다시.

돌아오는가.

인간들 곁으로.

[키에란Kieran에게 들었어, 최소한 한 달은 경과를 지켜봐야한다고.]

내 등 뒤에서 '네, 에드워드Edward님.'이라는 소리가 들린다.

악랄한 글쟁이.

[잘됐다. 좀 더 오래있을 수 있겠네. 오랫동안 산에 있었다고 하니까, 궁금한 것도 많을테고.]

아니,

전혀.

인간들은,

변한게 없으니.

별로.

[그러니까, 나랑 같이 놀자. 심심했는데, 잘 됐어.]

...하아.

산은 알까, 왜.

이렇게 되었는지.

[그리고 놀이시간이 끝나면, 저와 물품 기록과 분류도 도와주십시오. 훈Hun 님.]

신은 알까, 왜.

글따위를 만들었는지.

아니, 글은.

악마의 산물이지.

인간의 피와,

악마의 먹.

그것으로,

도시는 솟아났고,

책은 쓰여졌다.

과거가,

현재를

속박하는 끈.

그것을,

피와 먹Blood and Ink.

인간사라고 한다.

벗어나려고 했지만, 또.

이렇게.

매이는 군.

 

 

 

 

[뭐부터 하고 놀까?]

 

 

 

너에게.

 

 

 

 

 

***

그래서 만든 것을, 책이라고 한다.

수많은 거짓과, 약간의

희망이 적힌.

인간사.

***


	6. 신의 은총

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 신의 은총

# 4.75

 

 

***

 

왜 우리에게 고통을, 절망을 주시나이까.

 

\- 그대들이 원하는 것을, 얻을것이다. 언제든지.

 

저희들은 원하지 않았습니다, 이 모든 것을.

 

\- 언제든지, 얻을 것이다. 그대들이 원하는 것을.

 

***

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

***

 

인간은,

적응의 동물이다.

어느새 산에서, 도시로.

생활에 익숙해지고.

꿈 속의 나비처럼 나는, 또

다른 생활의 존재가 되었다.

 

 

 

 

 

***

 

어히구야.

떼구르르.

[꺄하하. 2-0. 힘 좀 써봐.]

[너이자식... 병자를 가지고말야.]

[병자는 무슨. 길게 누워있을 필요없다고 한게 누군데요. 부헤에에~]

놀리는 폼이 자연스러운데, 한 두번.

해 본게 아니야.

[훈Hun 팟팅. 이겨라, 우리팀.] / [아무나, 이겨라. 이기는팀 우리팀.]

[너희들도 말야. 쉬고 앉아가지고 지켜보고나 있고. 내가 이 짓 안하고 있으면 너희들 담당아니야. 놀이담당.]

[당첨됐어, 행운이얌.] / [축하해요, 우리 훈Hun.]

말이나 못하면 말야...

화창한 봄날의 싱그러움.

하늘은 맑고 쾌청하다.

읏차.

[스코어Score. 2-1.]

[에? 나갔다고.]

[반격의 괴한이다, 이놈아.]

[부에에에~]

서쪽에서 들어온 귀족의 스포츠Sports, 테니스Tennis.

하아. 인간은, 쓸데없는 것들을 만드는 군. 그것도,

아주 많이.

[여러분, 쉬면서 하세요. 샌드위치와 음료를 가져왔습니다.]

와아아-거리면서 어린 아이들이 먹거리에 뛰어간다.

변한 건 없군, 예전이나. 요즘이나.

아이들이란.

[많이 힘드시겠습니다. 안그래도 몸이 좋으시진 않으신데, 에드워드Edward님의 놀이상대는 누가 하든지 며칠이면 나가떨어지거든요.]

차가운 물 한잔을 건내면서 글쟁이가 말을 한다.

[말많은글쟁이, 오늘 기분이 좋은가보군. 웃고있는 걸 보니.]

[키에란Kieran입니다. 날씨가 좋지 않습니까? 아마 신이 보살펴보고 계시는 모양입니다, 에라메아Erameja-]

사뿐히 무시하고, 물을 들이킨다.

하아.

신이 있다면, 물을 만들었겠지.

물로, 인간을 채우고. 흙으로 가두고, 타오르는 불을 심장에 넣고.

숨을 마지막으로 넣어서, 그 뒤에 빛으로. 눈을 뜨게했지.

신이라...

[에라메아Erameja라. 너희들 신의 이름인가.]

[아라고스Aragos제국이 세워지기 전부터 있었던 토속신앙입니다. 제국의 통합을 위해서, 선왕이 공표하셨지요. 아마 지금쯤 제국의 모든 변방에 퍼지고 있을겁니다.]

[오래 못가겠군.]

[네?]

[남의 신앙을 무시하면, 자신의 신앙도 존중받지 못하지. 제국의 흥망성쇠는 하루의 낮잠에 다 지나가는 것.]

[에라메아Erameja-, 불신자에게 자비를. 혹시나 다른 사람들 앞에서 그런 말은 금하시는게 좋을겁니다. 맹목적으로 믿음을 가지는 자가 많거든요, 궁궐에도.]

오호라.

[너는, 믿지 않는가? 신이란 것.]

오묘한 미소가 글쟁이의 얼굴에 번진다.

[종교는 통치의 일방편이지요. 유용하니까, 쓰이는 것. 딱히 진실될 필요는 없습니다.]

기분나쁜 글쟁이.

의사, 학자, 성직자, 교사.

도시의 인간이군.

냄새가 난다, 글의

텁텁한 내음.

기분나쁘군.

나머지 물을 들이켰다.

해는 비치고 있었다,

신의 축복처럼.

 

 

 

 

 

***

 

<메튜Matthew (민현) POV>

 

 

[흐음, 재미있게 노네.]

[다니엘Daniel의 신임을 얻은 모양입니다. 에드워드Edward님과 호위병사 데이비드David, 블레이크Blake. 궁궐학자 키에란Kieran까지도.]

흐음.

흐으음.

[세바스찬Sebastian, 어떻게 보나. 저, 훈Hun이라는 사람.]

[송구스러운 말씀을 드리지만, 제 얕은 견해로는 파악할 수 없었습니다.]

[산에 사는... 사람이라. 아직도 그런 사람이 남아있었나.]

[아라고스Aragos제국이 급속도로 세계사방으로 퍼져나갔지만, 모든 곳에서 도시가 확립되기에는 시간이 걸리지요.]

산에 사는...

사람.

[알 수 없군. 감이 잡히질 않아. 어떤 속을 가지고 있는지.]

그래서, 더.

재밌군.

[에드워드Edward는 요즘 얼굴이 핀 것 같군, 저 사람때문인가?]

[네. 데이비드David와 블레이크Blake도. 에드워드Edward님의 놀이상대에서 해방된 자유를 만끽하는 듯 합니다.]

하하.

귀여운 아이들.

...에드워드Edward.

[내 동생의 마음을 잡았단 말이지, 이렇게 짧은 시간에.]

방심하다간,

어긋날지도. 모든 계획이.

[세바스찬Sebastian, 우리가 예전에 하던 체스Chess게임을 기억하나?]

[네, 당신이 어릴 적에 많이 하고 놀았지요. 전쟁과 정치의 기본으로.]

[그 때는 너도 많이 어렸는데, 언제 이렇게 컸니. 나보다도.]

[에라메아Erameja님의 은총이 아닐까요.]

에라메아Erameja-

...

[체스Chess게임에서, 신의 개입은 어느정도일까.]

[네?]

[킹, 퀸, 룩, 나이트, 비숍... 뭘 까먹은 것 같은데.]

[폰Pawn을 빼셨습니다.]

[그것들은 별로 의미없으니까, 빼도 괜찮아. 다른 것으로 대체할 수 있으니.]

[...]

신이라...

[세바스찬Sebastian, 왜 체스판에는 신의 조각이 없지?]

[신의 조각이라... 왜 킹King이 가장 큰 존재임을 궁리하시는 겁니까.]

[킹King이? 우습군, 가장 강한건 퀸Queen이 아닌가. 킹King이란 그저, 한두칸 앞뒤로 오리처럼 뒤뚱거리다가 숨이 차서 자기혼자 질식사하는 것뿐이지. 킹King은 폰Pawn보다 의미가 없다, 그저.]

그가 쓰고 있는 왕관Crown.

거기에 힘이 있을 뿐이지.

신Gott이 점지한,

왕좌Throne

그것만이.

...

[신Gott이 직접 체스판에 뛰어든다면 어떻게 될까, 우리들은. 체스조각들을 움직이는 것들은 우리들처럼, 마치 우리가 신이라도 된마냥 그렇게 추는 춤이 우리들의 하루하루인데. 만약, 신이 등장한다면. 우리의 연약한 환상을 깨트리면서. 우리들은, 그저. 신의 손아귀에서 뛰노는 약한 동물일뿐이라면. 모든 것이, 이미 정해져있다면. 아무리 발버둥쳐도.]

벗어날 수 없다면,

운명이라는.

그런 거.

[메튜Mathew님은 이겨내실 겁니다. 어떠한 장애물도.]

세바스찬Sebastian, 세바스찬Sebastian.

[내가 왜 너를 계속 옆에 두는 걸까?]

[자꾸 까먹으시니까요, 얼마나 중요한 존재이신지. 당신이.]

하하.

[아부가 생활화되었군, 세브Seb.]

[진실입니다, 저의 말은. 항상. 메튜Matthew님.]

진실이라...

신은 지금도 우리를 위에서 바라보고 있을까.

아니면,

우리 곁에 있으면서 비웃고 있을까.

우리들의,

발버둥을.

발악을.

이

모든 것을.

아아, 신이시여.

진실은, 그대의 곁에 있나요.

아둔한 저희들은 그저,

하루

하루

반복할 뿐입니다.

그대의 오지않을

대답을,

기다리며.

그렇게.

 

 

 

 

 

봄 바람은, 신의 손길마냥

코끝을 간질였다.

 

 

 

 

 

***

 

저희들은 행복을 원합니다, 평안을 원합니다.

 

\- 그대들이 원하는 것을, 얻을것이다. 언제든지.

 

저희들은 원합니다.

 

\- 그렇다, 그대들은 원한다. 하지만, 모른다.

 

그대들이 무엇을 원하는지.

 

***


End file.
